


some people like weird

by batyatoon



Category: Firefly
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another oldie.  Originally posted <a href="http://batyatoon.dreamwidth.org/23373.html?thread=224333#cmt224333">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	some people like weird

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie. Originally posted [here](http://batyatoon.dreamwidth.org/23373.html?thread=224333#cmt224333).

"...I knew a guy once who had model train tracks all over his cockpit. No model trains to go with them, mind you, just the tracks. Seriously. Said he liked rearranging them." Wash shrugged, and replaced the toy stegosaurus over the long-range scanner. "Everybody's got a right to their own personal and sometimes questionable tastes. I like dinosaurs."

"And hideous brightly-colored shirts," Zoe added from where she was leaning against the railing.

"Do _I_ make personal comments about _your_ choices in clothing?" He paused thoughtfully. "Well, no, because you'd break me in half. Look, the point is: some people _like_ weird, and there's no explaining why."

Zoe was smiling, and really it was astonishing what that smile did to her eyes. "You might have something there."

In two long strides she came up beside the pilot's chair, and in one smooth continuous movement she bent, kissed him firmly on the mouth, straightened, turned, and swept out of the room.

One of Wash's hands came up and felt his lips, tentatively, as if expecting to find them bruised. There was a silence of several seconds, then:

"...what?"

He half-stood, turning to stare over his shoulder at Zoe's retreating back. "Wait, _what?_ "


End file.
